1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-aided design or drafting software.
2. Background and Relevant Art
As computerized systems have increased in popularity, so have the range of applications that incorporate computational technology. Computational technology now extends across a broad range of applications, including a wide range of productivity and entertainment software. Indeed, computational technology and related software can now be found in a wide range of generic applications that are suited for many environments, as well as fairly industry-specific software.
One such industry that has employed specific types of software and other computational technology increasingly over the past few years is that related to building and/or architectural design. In particular, architects and interior designers (“or designers”) use a wide range of computer-aided design (CAD) software for designing the aesthetic as well as functional aspects of a given residential or commercial space. For example, a designer might use a CAD program to design fixtures and furniture for a particular office. The designer might then export the designs to be manufactured by a particular millwork facility.
While millwork is becoming a more common method of producing furniture, producing custom millwork furniture can be an expensive and time-consuming process. For example, conventional systems may require that custom furniture first be meticulously designed within a CAD program. Additionally, prior to designing the furniture or fixture within the CAD program, conventional systems may require that the specifications of the end product be exactly known ahead of time. For instance, a designer may need to know the exact dimensions of the object being designed, along with the finishing features, such as joint type, hinge type, door sizes, etc.
Additionally, in at least some conventional systems, a designer or manufacturer may incur great expense if any design changes are made after the initial CAD model is created. If, for example, a designer discovers that an initial measurement was incorrect, the designer may need to adjust or even recreate the entire design manually, taking into account the correct measurement. In addition, large cost can be incurred by simply switching from one millwork provider to another. For example, different millwork providers may use different joints, different hardware, different materials, materials of different dimensions, etc. As mentioned above, even slight changes such as these may require significant reworking of the CAD design.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art relating to modeling architectural elements within a CAD program and later manufacturing those elements with a millwork facility.